Problem: Completely factor the following expression: \[(6a^3+92a^2-7)-(-7a^3+a^2-7)\]
Solution: First, we combine like terms in the expression: \begin{align*}
&(6a^3+92a^2-7)-(-7a^3+a^2-7)\\
& \qquad=6a^3+92a^2-7+7a^3-a^2+7\\
&\qquad=13a^3+91a^2.
\end{align*}We can factor out a $13a^2$ from the expression, to get \[13a^3+91a^2=\boxed{13a^2(a+7)}.\]